The Avengers: Hope
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: Natasha is a nurse who takes care of a young man in a coma. What will happened when its time for her to leave? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year and a half. Clint had been in a coma for that time. Natasha didn't know when it had happened, but she fell in love with him. Even though he didn't talk to her. The thing was she was assigned to be his nurse. She had the doctor inform her of what she needed to keep up with, in regard to Clint.

For her she wanted to be there. On her own time, it was spent with him. There was only a older brother, but they haven't been able to contact him. The hospital could hold out for so long, before they had to pull the plug. It was getting closer to time to unplug him, and there wasn't anything she could do for him.

Natasha entwined her hand with his. The chair beside his bed was not really comfortable to sit in, but she sat in it anyways. This was heartbreaking for her, seeing him like this. What was his life like, she wanted to know.

"Natasha, can I talk to you outside please." Doctor McClan asked from the door way. Natasha untangled her hand from his. She stood up and left the room.

"Yes," Natasha said.

"I wanted to let you know you transfer back to Destiny Falls Hospital tonight, in half a hour."

"Doctor, I can't leave now."

"Yes. You can leave now."

"What about Mr. Barton?"

"The funds which support him to keep him plugged in ran out. We are now unplugging him in half an hour."

Natasha froze.

The love of her life was going to die tonight. This wasn't what she wanted, but there was nothing she could do.

"I'll start packing." Natasha said. Then she looked back into the room where Clint lay. "I would like to say good-bye to him before I leave."

Doctor McClan nodded his head and went back to doing his rounds. Natasha waited until Doctor McClan was gone and then she went back to Clint side. She leaned close to his ears.

"Clint Barton you listen to me and listen good. Don't you dare die on me. Fight for me please. I don't want to lose you. I love you." Natasha said, as she leaned back and brought her lips to his. They linger together for a few moments. Then she pulled back and wiped her tears from her face.

She packed up her locker because she was leaving for home. It took her ten minutes to pack her locker. She stopped every once in awhile just to think about her life. It wasn't fair she didn't really have a love life. When she does fall in love, the man she loved was going to die. When Natasha was done she went back to Clint's room. They were going to unplugged him. Natasha hoped for a miracle any miracle.

The doctor was by the machine, he had his hand on the switch. He then flipped the switch. Natasha held her breath.

"Come on Clint, fight." Natasha whispered. The monitor beeped for a few moments the line went up and done for a few moments. Then the line went flat.

Doctor McClan looked down at his watch.

"Clint Barton time of death is 6:38 pm." Doctor McClan announced. Natasha felt numb. Her life just went dark. Now she was on autopilot, moving towards the car which was going to take her to Destiny Falls. While on the way back home she was in a daze.

**Six Months Later**

Natasha sighed, it was getting to her now. Tired is how she felt. There wasn't any rest for her. Every time she closed her eyes, the scene were Clint dies plays over and over again in her mind. It was thirty-two hour shift and forty-eight hours time to rest. She taken shifts letting her friends have more time for fun in their life. For her, she didn't deserve to be happy.

Doctor Bruce Banner looked over a patient's chart. Nurse Betty Ross came up to his side. She waited for him to finished what he was doing. When he was done, he looked over at Betty.

"Is everything okay Nurse Ross?" Bruce asked.

"I am worried about Natasha."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Do you notice since she got back from Charlestone she's been different?"

"No. I haven't notice anything different."

"She's been distant and been letting us nurses all of take time off." Betty said. Bruce paused for a minute and thought about what she said to him.

"Yes, you are right. She has been distracted and taken a lot of shifts." Bruce said., He knew since it was brought to his attention he would have to look into it. "I'll look into it."

"Okay." Betty said, as she left. She went out of the office. She saw a young man who looked around the hospital.

"Can I help you sir?" Betty said, as he looked at her.

"Yes, I am looking for Nurse Romanoff." Clint asked.

"Can I ask who you are?"

"I am a friend."

"Okay, I'll see where she's at." Betty said, as she saw Natasha coming out of a patients room, it was the room behind Clint. Clint turned around and saw Natasha.

"Nat." Clint said. Natasha heard her name and she turned around.

"Do I know you?"

"It's me." Clint said, as he watched her eyes study him closely.

"But you died." Natasha said. Her eyes widen a bit, then hers eyes rolled up in her head. Then she started to fall. Clint caught her before she hit the ground. Natasha felt really light to him. Something was wrong with her. Now he was worry about her.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"She's sick. Can you check her out for me, please." Clint said.

"Who are you?"

"I am a friend."

"Let's get her in a room." Bruce said, as they moved to an empty room. Clint laid her on the bed. He moved a little ways away, so the doctor could do his work. He watched as Bruce checked her out. He drew blood from Natasha. He gave the sample to Nurse Betty who took it to the lab to get it process.

"Shock,malnutrition, sleep deprive." Bruce said.

"How is this possible?"

"Betty was right. When she came back. She was different, I don't believe I didn't see it before." Bruce said.

"See what?"

"The change in her, since she got back from Charleston, she's been different."

"I did this to her."

"How did you do this?"

"I died, that's what happened."

"But you're here."

"It's something she said, that's is why I am standing here?"

"This is going to be a long road ahead of her to recover."

"Natasha was there for me when I was in trouble. I am going to be here for her." Clint told Doctor Banner.

Doctor Banner with Betty's help got Natasha set up in the hospital bed.

Clint sat in a chair next to Natasha bed. He had worked hard to get to Natasha. He fought long and hard for her. Also he had worked hard with his physical therapist to get himself right. He had got a leave of absent since he got hurt. Now he was waiting until Natasha woke up.

Natasha opened her eyes. How did she ended up in a bed. She looked around and she saw Clint sitting by her bedside.

"Hi Nat."

"Hi, how?"

"I did what you asked me to do."

"What did I ask you to do?" Natasha asked, she didn't really remember that day.

"You told me to fight for you. That's what I did."

"I saw you die."

"Seven minutes after the doctor pronounce me dead, I woke up."

"Why am I in a hospital bed?"

"You fainted. I had you checked out."

"Why?"

"Because you're sick."

"I know. After you died, I sort of lost it. I guess."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be."

"I am here now. We will get you better."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you Natasha."

"I love you Clint." Natasha said, as they entwined their hands together.

Whatever came their way they would face it together!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Clint sat in Doctor Bruce Banner office. He wasn't sure weather or not he could do this or not. He wanted to see what his option was. Doctor Banner looked over at him.

"Doctor Banner, I know this isn't normal. I am wondering if I can be billed with Miss Romanoff hospital bills." Clint said. Bruce looked at him; he wasn't sure why he was going to pay her bills.

"Can I ask why you want to do this?" Bruce asked.

"It's my fault this happened to her. So I want to repay her by at least taken care of her for a bit." Clint told him. Doctor Banner didn't know what to say. He nodded his head.

"Let me get the paperwork for you." Bruce said, as he got the paperwork for him to fill out. Clint sighed in relief. He wanted to make sure Natasha was taken care of. Bruce placed the paperwork in front of him. Clint started right into filling out the paperwork. This wasn't something, which was new to him; he was use to filling out paperwork. He sat there quietly and making sure he filled out all the current information that was necessary. Once he was done he jaded it back to Bruce. Bruce took it.

"Thank you, I will get these to the right people. I am sure you want to see Natasha now." Bruce said, as he gave him a small nod to tell him it was okay for him to go and see her now.

Clint was glad he was able to help Natasha out. He wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle the bills, which would come from this hospital visit, but at least he was going to be sure he would be able to cover it. He wasn't going to tell Natasha right off the back, but he would in due time. He headed for Natasha room. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and just watched her sleep. His mind wondered about their life together now that they found one another.

Bruce looked into the room where Natasha slept. Clint sat in the chair next to the bed. It was good for her to find someone who loved her. He could tell they were going to be a good couple together. He knew whatever came their way they would deal with it together.

Bruce smiled as he watched them sleep. Then he closed the door to let then rest.

**The End**


End file.
